No More
by TheBadsun
Summary: I Had things to do,decisions to make, like let him live or die eventually I chose to let him Live But who knew things like love&lies could change your life?Do I regret it? No,Because i wanted to protect them & through That i also met him NxMxOc one-shot


Hey Guys this is Alwaysbtheir with my first One-shot…..Ever. lol well umm I Know I should be working on The other way around but ive been having a bit of writers block and well this idea popped into my head and I cant take it out so im gonna write it out, hahaha…..

Well I hope you enjoy…. And Review ^^

NxMxOc

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So what you _**[see]**_  
is only **half** the _story_  
There's another Side of (_**Me**_)

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Persona Mission Completed." A panting brunette reported Flinching at every step she took towards her sensei. She handed in a report.  
"Yuka Azumi….Has been terminated" She softly Said," Officially" Persona took the report.  
He looked at her sadly, what they made this child do was despicable beyond belief, but it was the only way to _Survive _, it was the only way they _**all **_could.  
"Excellent job," He nodded "You're Dismissed."  
She nodded and sighed  
"And I'm sorry _you _were the one who had to do it" He said before she left  
"It's ok" She gave him a sad Smile "Thanks Rei" He disappeared and let her be.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She slowly made her way out of the forest, flinching at every step she took. She was Tired and Aching all over …and just a bit inside. She had Cuts and Bruises all over her body and had blood oozing from a cut she had receive in her forehead, she had blood all over her uniform.  
She had finally reached the end of the forest and was out. She had to go around to the back of the dorm and enter through her window not to get seen, but curiosity got the better of her. She heard a few people seemingly laughing and enjoying themselves. Ignoring her throbbing cuts and Bruises she had receive from her own mother, she leaned on the side of the building checked to see who it was.

To her surprise it was the whole gang, they were having a picnic by _**their **_favorite Sakura tree. Yes, Natsume Hyuuga had finally confessed to her at age of 14. 2 years ago everything had been fun and cheerful after that. They're had been Nothing but Fun moments and memories. Happiness was real. But then He started getting sick. His own Alice was killing him. And Then all of the sudden He suddenly stopped taking missions.  
Want To guess why? Mikan Scoffed at her memory. She took over of course; she gradually became the top agent of the school. Of course no one knew but the D.A Students and Teachers. Her Friends didn't suspect a thing. Although they did seem to care when she gradually started to disappear. Going to Missions and Trainings, they always confronted her about cuts and bruises she seemed to have. Especially Natsume, he was _so close _to finding out.

But then _**she**_ came into the picture. Mikan Leaned once more to look at the whole gang laughing Koko,Anna,Nonoko,Yuu, Mochou, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, And then she saw her, a strawberry blonde girl with Blue eyes. She had a big smile on her face and was laughing at something Koko had said. Mikan narrowed her eyes, Luna Koizumi. The girl she loved to give a piece of her mind. Right from the start they didn't like each other. And right from the start she knew she had a thing for Natsume. It had all started 4 months ago although Luna had transferred in earlier.

Mikan and Natsume had barely celebrated their 3 year anniversary when a month Later Natsume had started cheating on her. And up till this point still was. But she didn't say anything, she snickered its funny how they thought she was so stupid. That she didn't have a clue. She sighed if only they knew.  
She looked at them again. She used to be just like that. Happy and joyful _**that  
**_had been her life. But now she knew better and knew life wasn't always fun. Life wasn't always fair. She leaned against the wall. She sighed, she didn't regret anything she did because at some point she what she was doing was what she wanted to do, to protect all of them. She sadly looked at them all, Even if now they preferred _**her**_, even if they all had forgotten her. She would be ok after all it was her decision to protect them. She would regret nothing.  
Tears Started drizzling down her angelic face. She flinched when it the tears fell into her cuts. She took a step back and bumped into someone.

She quickly turned around "Gabriel" she quickly hid her tears  
looking at the 17 year old teen with Black raven hair and piercing gray eyes. There was concern in them, she noted. Gabriel has always been there for her, ever since she started the D.A always taking care of her, always making sure she was okay, always_**, always**_ cheering her up.  
"What's up?" she grinned, but he saw right through her  
"How was your Mission? Not hurt right?" she kept talking quickly,nervous  
"Mikan" he sighed "Rei told me"  
"oh...I'm fine" she smiled  
He softly hit her on the head. "No you're not" he looked at her up and down  
"Your hurt and bloody look at you" he shook his head as Mikan looked down to see her uniform ,he was right  
"You have blood all over yourself, Come on. I'll Fix you up" He gave her a rare Smile instead of his casual grin. He surprised her and picked her up bridal style  
"Waahh Gabriel put me down it hurts!" she said loudly causing Gabriel to laugh at her outburst.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Waah Gabriel put me down it hurts!" was suddenly heard followed by a chuckle

"What was that?" all of the sudden the gang stopped laughing and looked at each  
other  
"Sounded like Mikan" Hotaru simply said  
"Sakura-san?" Luna said softly but with a hint of hatred that went unheard  
"But didn't she say she was going to be with Narumi-sensei today?" Ruka spoke  
"…" Natsume remained silent looking at the corner of the building were the sound had come from "Yeah" was all he said

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"And that's the last one" Gabriel finished cleaning Mikan's wounds up.  
"Thanks" she mumbled. Most of her bruises were healed and her cuts were cleaned  
"No problem" he sighed he sat back in the chair he was on.  
They were currently in Gabriel's room.  
"Mikan," he called she was sitting on his king size bed looking out at the darkening sky and the suns bright rays slowly disappearing. She seem to be in deep thought

"_why?"_ she thought angrily  
_"Why? Why is it that outside can be so beautiful when I just lost my mother?  
On the day where __**I **__just__ killed my mother,"  
_

**Flashback**

_Yuka Azumi was on the floor breathing heavily. Her face bloody and cut  
A lifeless smile on her face "Well at least I know you're not useless"  
Mikan came up to her she was also cut and bloody but not as bad as her mother  
She had a blank expression as she got down on one knee and pointed a gun it at her head "Mother, any last words?" She clicked the hammer. Yuka swallowed  
"I'm Proud of you" Mikan nodded and shut her eyes. She pulled the trigger.  
Blood Flew Everywhere_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hello?" Gabriel got up She was Trembling  
"Hey" He hugged her "its ok"  
"I killed my own mother" she buried her face in his shirt  
"I'm a monster." She cried into Gabriel's Shirt, her voice muffled but understandable He stroked her hair  
"No you're not, you did the only thing you could, _the right thing, _she was hurting others, she was hurting _children_, Mikan" Mikan went limp in his arms  
"The right thing?" she said softly, falling into deep sleep  
Gabriel sigh looking at the girl in his arms. She had been through so much  
and yet no one seem to cared. He carried her in his arms and gently placed her on his bed.  
He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. He went back to his chair and reluctantly fell asleep watching the sleeping beauty in front of him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Next Day

The Next day came and Mikan had woken up to the sight of a sleeping Gabriel in front of her "_he so handsome like that_ "Mikan thought half asleep. All of the sudden Mikan looked at the time  
"Crap late for class" she sighed, she got up, her uniform was all wrinkled and cut up,  
"_**Crap**_!" she thought again  
"That's the Third uniform this week ! and now I have to go to class and act like an idiot, get hit by Hotaru and Watch blindly as my boyfriend and that girl flirt in front of me" she said out loud without realizing Gabriel had woken up

"Why?" he asked startling Mikan. She looked at him  
"Eh?" Gabriel just looked at her straight in the eye  
"Why?" he asked again  
"Why do you put up with all of that?"  
Mikan who was still in bed looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs, her brunette locks casting a shadow over her eyes  
"I don't know" She finally said "Because it's who I am." she looked at him  
He shook his head sadly "No ,….No It's not Mikan, you know that, maybe at some point but not now"  
"You're Right" Mikan Said "It's not, Not Anymore. That happy optimistic girl disappeared." She sighed "And the outcome was me." She pointed to herself  
"Yes, the outcome was now A more Smart, Brave and Beautiful Girl" He got up and hugged her  
"Thanks" She mumbled hugging him back, tightly  
"For everything" she whispered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

20 Minutes later Mikan And Gabriel were heading out the door towards School  
It was late in the morning and Everyone wonder why didn't the usual screaming brunette come running through the door as usual and were more surprised to see her come in with a tired nonchalant look on her face  
She gave a lazily "morning" and didn't even try to hug Hotaru and went towards her old her seat. She kissed Natsume for a moment, ignoring the girl who was glaring at her next to him, said a small hello to Ruka and went to her seat a bench ahead of her old one, next to Gabriel. When Luna Had Transferred in Mikan was force to change seats with Luna but she fortunately, ended up with Gabriel and they got to know each other well from then onwards.

_**Silence…..**_

__Mikan noticed it but said nothing, she put her head down and tried to sleep, but the bell rang and she was force to pay attention, it was Jinno-sensei's class after all. Mikan sighed she was being stared at, she had a clue why.  
Class started and Mikan was unable to look like she was paying attention and ended up thinking, alot.

And of course Jinno Noticed and came towards her, Electricity forming at the edge of his rod.  
"I wouldn't do that" Gabriel looked coldly at Jinno, Mikan noticed snapping out of her thoughts.  
"Mr. Wolfe, i suggested you don't interfere" Jinno replied dangerously his rod shooting sparks ready to strike  
Mikan Snapped her fingers before Gabriel could replied, nullifying jinno's alice  
"Enough" She said exhausted already  
She gave Gabriel a truly grateful smile and got up, Surprising the whole class. "The board. Right?" Jinno simply nodded and sigh, "_this might take a while_" he thought,

_**Wrong.**_

Mikan went up to the board, gave it a quick glance and solve it. The Class  
gasp, and Jinno's glasses slid to the bride of his nose, He quickly composed himself he coughed into his hand  
"Ahem, Good explain your work"

Mikan looked at the whole class they were astonished, taken aback, was this Mikan Sakura?

"Sure" Mikan Smirked she looked at Gabriel who gave her a thumb up and looked at Natsume who seem just as flabbergasted as the rest.

"The expression _x2+bx_ can be made into a square trinomial by adding to it a certain Value. This Value is found by Performing 2 steps." She pointed at her work.  
"For example to find the value to add to _x2+8x_ you multiply the coefficient of the "_x-term_" by ½ getting _8(1/2)=4_" She circled the first step she did  
"You then Square the result" She drew an arrow _"(4)2 =16_ therefore _16_ must be added to _x2+18_ to make sure it's a square trinomial, Thus giving you the result of  
_x2+8x+16=(x+4)2_" she circled her final result ,She capped the marker  
"Finding the value that makes a quadratic become a square trinomial is called _completing the square_" She pointed at the title on the board

She looked at her sensei, who didn't seem that alarmed at her knowledge he actually seemed pleased "Excellent! Sakura A+" He _**smiled **_for the first time  
all her Classmates were shocked, She nodded and went to her seat, were she received a pleased look From Gabriel and an upset look from behind him.

The bell rang and the gang came up to Mikan.  
"Mikan that was amazing!" Nonoko and Anna Exclaimed  
"Baka" Hotaru Shot her, but now they were a bit frightened when Mikan Surprisingly dodged them easily, but when she did, she Noticed a Blonde and light Raven hair boy quietly exiting the room.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka Tried to get her attention, she blinked for a moment  
"Hmm?" she looked at him  
"Is something wrong? You're acting all weird, not like yourself" Yuu asked  
"No Nothings wrong" she said _"I just happen to kill my own mother yesterday and saw my boyfriend sneaked out with another girl a moment ago." _She thought bitterly

She looked around for a moment "Hey were did Natsume go?" she changed the subject quickly the gang blinked and looked around "Koizumi's gone too" Gabriel added, and for the first time the gang notice him, They all exchange looks  
"You guys are hiding something, aren't you all?" Mikan looked at every one of them. They were trying not to look at her. Heavy Silence took over the room  
but a sudden vibration was heard.  
Mikan reached in her pocket and took out an advanced version of a blackberry phone. The room got quiet…again  
"Sakura-san?" Ruka Looked at the phone, startled  
Only D.A Students were allowed to have one, he knew because Natsume used to have one  
"Baka, what's with the phone?" Hotaru just like Ruka knew that those were only allowed to the D.A students, she had after all upgraded those herself  
"I was given one, for _Tutorials_ I have" she casually said, quickly replying to the message she had received  
She then refocused her attention to them "So are you guys going to tell me what you're hiding or not?" she solemnly spoke, None of them move she heaved a sigh  
she then stood up " I Have to go," She looked at Gabriel  
"I have _**Tutorials**_ again" Gabriel Nodded "Call if you need help" She nodded, "Thanks"

"_Tutorials? " _The Group finally asked Mikan, while she put her stuff away; she nodded touching the gash hidden by her bangs. "Yes they're _Special_ Tutorials." Mikan exited the room with those final words.  
Leaving most of them perplexed, and 2 certain people mystified.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan didn't come back to classes after that, although it seemed that Luna and Natsume had returned a bit afterwards, their clothes both ruffled and wrinkled. But the gangs seem to have once again forgotten entirely of the situation that had happen earlier.

Gabriel was a different story though; he had stayed in school bored out his mind, thinking of the brunette who had just gone off to another Mission. _Tutorials _being a keyword between them as mission. He was going to go check up on it later as soon as the bell rang.A Few Minutes later it did.

He stood up and left the room noticing Natsume had also left, he smirked feeling his presence following him out the door. Natsume followed Gabriel all the way into the forest.  
He then took one step to the side and dodged an incoming attack  
"Getting rusty I see" He turned around and dodged another attack  
"Right Black cat?" Natsume stopped  
"Why did you defend _**my girlfriend**_ earlier?" He said fury visible in his eyes  
"That's _**my**_ job" he tried to once again land a hit on Gabriel.  
Gabriel quickly pinned Natsume against a tree, his arm behind his back  
"Because honestly," He gripped Natsume's arm tighter making him flinch  
"you're doing a **_horrible _**job" he released Natsume  
"What gives you the right to say that?" Natsume spoke coldly  
"Knowing that you're screwing that blonde chick" Gabriel spoke indifferently  
"The scent of lemon is all over you" Gabriel wrinkled his nose in disgust, Natsume said nothing  
"So you're not even Denying it?" Gray steel eyes, met crimson orbs  
Natsume looked down, "What I do with Mikan and any other person is none of your concern"  
Gabriel Froze for a moment looking side to side noticing a familiar presence  
"oh? but it is because I've been the only one there for her, _**I'm **_the one she goes to when she needs to get something off her chest, _**I'm**_ the one she comes to for advice, for a shoulder just to lean on_**, I'm**_ the one who cares for her, who notices when something's wrong with her, who takes _**care**_ of her, _**I'm**_ The one who…..who…" Gabriel stopped speaking noticing he was rambling  
"So what do you do?" he finally spoke in his calm voice  
Natsume for the first time in his life was speechless  
"I,….I," he didn't have anything to say. Once upon the time Mikan did that with him, but everything had change, when he stopped taking missions he started noticing her become more different, more ….._**secretive.**_

The gears all clicked

"She,….she took over,….didn't she?" Natsume was shocked  
"_Why_?" he thought to himself  
"_why didn't I figured this out earlier?"_ he angrily thought  
"_The girl I love, took over for **me**"_

_-  
" Polka' what happened to your legs?" Natsume asked a little bit alarmed  
"Eh?" She looked at her legs they had a few cuts and bruises  
"Oh I fell down a hill while following a cat I saw" She quickly laughed and waved it off_

_-  
"Polka' why are you flinching as you walk?" Natsume notice on their date in Central town  
"Hmm ? Oh I ran into the wall" she smiled "Clumsy me…..hahaha"  
_-

_"Let's go to central town" He hugged his girlfriend from behind  
"Sure!" Mikan Smile but then Frowned 'Oh Sorry. I can't I have tutorials,"  
"Tutorials?" Her boyfriend asked baffled it was Sunday. "No one has tutorials on Sunday" "they're __**special**__ Tutorials" she smoothly said untangling herself from the hug  
"__**Special**__?" he asked skeptical  
" hehe… yeah sorry Natsume." She kissed him and quickly left, Taking a black unknown object from her pocket_

__"So _now _you figured it out?" A figure gracefully flipped and landed perfectly in front of Natsume  
"Mikan?" Natsume took a step back Noticing Mikan's appearance she had a few cuts bruises, and blood oozing from a gash in her forehead; For the first time in his life he noticed her weapon belt and her holsters strapped on her thighs with guns  
"Yes Natsume, Me, Mikan but not the one you know anymore" She sadly said  
Gabriel took a step back knowing it was now between them two.

"So You know then, Don't you?" Natsume looked to the side  
A moment of silence  
"Yes Natsume I know." She finally spoke her bangs covering her chocolate orbs  
"How long?" he looked at her remorse evident in his Crimson orbs  
"4 very long months" she looked at him, a tired look on her face  
There was silence then Mikan spoke  
"Did you really think I was stupid?" she finally looked at Natsume with just a hint of skepticism and nothing else.  
"Did you think I wouldn't Notice the sickening lemon scent? And the lip gloss taste on your lips?" her voice full of Incredulity

"Mikan I…." Natsume try to speak  
"No More" She silence him  
"I took a lot of crap from you Natsume, …and the whole gang too," she started to tremble with anger but hid it well  
"But No More" she turn around and Hazel met Grey  
"Right?" she gave him a small sad smile, and returned back to Natsume

" But Mikan I…I Lo..." Mikan visibly Flinched as he spoke and came closer  
"Don't you dare Natsume Hyuuga, Don't you dare!" anger now layered her voice  
"Love you" he stopped 2 feet in front of her

Mikan Breathed in, and took a few steps back  
" But I don't" Now Natsume Flinched at her cold words  
"I did though, I truly did." a cold chilling laugh rang through the forest.  
" you'd be an idiot if you couldn't see that." She became humorless

"I Trained, I took Missions_**, I Killed**_ so you wouldn't have to anymore, and so I could protect _**them**_ from being forced…" Natsume remained wordless  
".Did you know I had to _**Kill**_ my own _**mother?**_" she quickly wiped a tear that had escaped. Natsume Gapped for a moment  
"You should have told me, I would have…" She interrupted him  
"helped?" she bitterly scoffed  
"You were on the brink of death every time you came from a mission, what could you have done?"  
Natsume said nothing  
"I Loved you so much that all that's left is an empty void now, an empty space, that I don't know if it will ever get filled again" She looked at the sky forcing herself not to cry  
'' But Why did you never figure it out Natsume, if you figured it out now? Were you to occupied perhaps? With your _**Concubine?**_" she referred to Luna  
"But that's okay because it's over Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume cringed at her words.  
"Go ahead and make her your _mistress_. I'm done" She turned around and started to walk, but Natsume Grabbed her arm  
"But I'm not" he finally spoke. She easily twisted out of his grip.  
"There's nothing left to be said Hyuuga," she finally spoke with exhaustion in her voice,

"But know this and remember this, I _**Don't**_ regret loving you, and I _**don't**_ regret doing what I've done because at some point, it was what I wanted to do." She gave him once last sad smile  
"Goodbye Natsume, see you around" she beckoned Gabriel to follow and left

Natsume was left standing there, fallen on his knees Rain pouring down Heavily on him, his raven hair covering his crimson orbs  
"_What did I do?"_ He thought solemnly, warm tears mixed with cold drops of water fell on that night

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A Few days had gone by and Mikan kept to herself, only talking to Gabriel, the only person who could ever understand her at times like these. Everyone had found out she did Missions and had taken over for Natsume, but it seemed no one knew how to react to this "New Her" She had become a person who rarely showed emotion unless she was around Gabriel or a person she really considered a friend like Hotaru. She wasn't a stupid Clumsy girl they knew, She was now Smart and graceful, and more than ever beautiful.

"Mikan." Gabriel suddenly called one day  
"Hmm?" She replied taking a moment to remember which page she was on in her book  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Gabriel unexpectedly asked

There was silence

"A date?" She looked at him a mischievous twinkle in her eye  
"Yeah" He blushed and looked to the side

More Silence

"Were to?" She Smiled one of her breath taking smiles  
"Ice skating" He grinned

The room grew hot, …._very_ hot the few people in the classroom thought

"Awesome!" she stood up and he took her hand in his  
"Let's go" they excitedly walked out.

Not knowing that an Anonymous War had just been_** Declared.**_

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For Every _**Girl **__with a broken Heart_  
There's _**a Boy**_ with a _Glue Gun._

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay Guys so how was that? Too long? Too short? Not enough detail? To rushed? Tell me in a review! But please remember after all this _**IS **_a one-shot and it's my first one so yeah…lol and well remember opinions are important so yeah!

So now I'm going to go back and keep working on the other stories now that I got this out of my system and so please look forward to those ^^  
and Review! Pls?

Signing out  
yours Truly  
Alwaysbtheir


End file.
